


I laughed, and I laughed some more.

by yoongies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongies/pseuds/yoongies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wondered for a brief moment, if I were actually drunk, or indeed sober. But my wondering faded off somewhere into oblivion when death told me that I were neither and both, but in love nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I laughed, and I laughed some more.

**Author's Note:**

> first sentence here. credits to op; http://mukaitaiyou.co.vu/post/119241127108/last-night-i-learned-if-you-drink-enough-alcohol

Last night I learned if you drink enough alcohol it tastes like love 

and that love since long ago belonged to death

It’s not like I knew what love was or meant to begin with, but I felt like I did all along through the entirety of last night.

It kept whispering bittersweet nothings to me, telling me the secrets of the darkness that crept about my veins that I never wished to acknowledge, every syllable that reached my ears venomous, and heart-wrenching.

My chest ached and threatened to burst every time I laughed. I had to laugh for the sake of my own. Even when my heavy bones cracked under the pressure of each hiccup that shook through my body after I swigged from the glass bottle. Or when I burped, and my throat shattered.

My cheeks burned red like hot fire had kissed at each through my unconsciousness, and my bottom lip quivered in want to tell the truth somehow, or perhaps I were just sitting in the middle of a blizzard that blew through my lightless bedroom.

Dark shadows danced behind my eyelids as I glanced at the time from my bed, like I were in the middle of an orgasm. My demons knew me well, and so did love—death. My tastes, not so appropriate, just as they presented themselves forward before my eyes.

My fingers shook against the lingering cold along with my heart, my lungs as empty as my head. Breathing was hard, it was ragged, bubbled, but I still made my way around oxygen, even when it became much harder as I fixed my attention back on the person before me.

I wondered for a brief moment, if I were actually drunk, or indeed sober. But my wondering faded off somewhere into oblivion when death told me that I were neither and both, but in love nonetheless.

“Bokuto-san.” He’d warned when I locked the bedroom door and exposed the lots of hidden bottles under my bed. Those sharp eyes stared, and said a thousand words I couldn’t understand besides my name. But I smiled at him still, sheepish yet so cunning, and was positive that he knew that I wasn’t going to listen.

Akaashi lived under a strict household, I’m pretty sure his parents didn’t think so very highly of me as my parents did of him. I didn’t blame them for it, though, not right now, when I had their one and only son chugging at the bottle of some transparent substance that made our wildest dreams flash before our eyes.

My hollow chest sunk deep at the echo of his laugh, my toes curling as he shifted forward to clutch at the sheets with a gentle burp, hair stuck to his forehead as he wiped at his wet mouth with his shoulder. Intoxicated, he were. But I didn’t feel apologetic for it. Because I was worse.

Alcohol clutched tight at my brain, and it told me to laugh, too, again, and so I did, although in the while I still wished that it was him that I was pulling to my lips and not the same bottle, all over again.

I swigged with all the swagger I held, and wondered if death would come to greet me halfway and swallow me whole like the sea without ever spitting me back out to where I belonged if I ever tried to take Keiji like this.

But it seemed like I thought too soon, because Keiji advanced.

I knew death smiled from the darkest corner of my room when delicate porcelain brushed across my jaw, the hair at my nape standing at attention as long digits I knew too well caressed there. I shuddered through my bad luck.

The amount of moonlight that was seeping through the blinds of my window coated his flesh like it were familiar with it, and the way it contrasted with his features had me wishing I’d never called him over the afternoon before.

But I had, and now my name was falling from his lips, “Kou—tar-ouuu...,” slurred, but still beautiful, dangerous—torturous. I felt death move closer, love holding its hand, its smile growing wider.

“Would it r—eally kill you that much—if we kiss?” Keiji was so close, and his breath was hot, reeked of the poison we drank in celebration of so many years of sticking by each other if we needed to use an excuse, and it stung my eyes and coiled around my throat like a wild serpent.

He was so stunning it hurt. Even like this, when he were inebriated, sweating, bolder.

I blinked as the sheets ruffled, that soft noise it made lulling my veins to a pulse. That mouth, pink and burning from the alcohol didn’t move an inch as extra weight set in my lap and fingers locked tight in my hair.

His mouth reached my throat, and I wished he would have ripped it out raw and all teeth instead.

He shifted in my lap, and some of my bones broke easily as love grazed a finger over my chest. But I laughed again, and again, and again, before my head was pulled back and my mouth was sealed shut by love—death—Keiji.

Just like that he shattered me into itty bitty pieces, merciless at best as he drunk me to the core. He tasted so bittersweet, strong, and like home. His body was warm against mine, flesh soft and silky. I flushed, hot and cold trickling down my spine.

I felt like I was set aflame, like I was living a beautiful nightmare, my demons cheering as death approached faster, love and access alcohol padding heavily across my tongue as Akaashi greedily consumed of me.

Death gripped at my throat, its claws caressing against the length of it, across my veins. Keiji retreated, lips pulsing red as we sat still for a moment, sharing the same air that seemed too little for the both of us.

I traced the fine lines of his lips with my lidded eyes, so gorgeous and delicious to mouth at. But I wasn’t long given the opportunity to marvel at what love meant as death snapped my neck clean out of place with its talons, only leaving behind the strong scent of Keiji, and the arousing aftertaste of love lingering along every inch of my warm mouth for Keiji to taste in his turn.

I woke up underneath a weight from my chest and down, my head pounding at the sight of daylight. My room was no longer dark, and death had vanished.

Love, however, was persistent and remained about, roaming in each drink we sipped on, keeping the both of us tied together for as long as it desired.

I laughed. And I laughed some more.

Because,

Last night I learned if you drink enough alcohol it tastes like love 

and that love since long ago belonged to death

up until last night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Don't forget to comment and give kudos; food for my improvement!! Arigatou. 
> 
> mukaitaiyou.co.vu/


End file.
